New World, New Discoveries
by Alpha Absol
Summary: Hope is just a normal Pokemon trainer. At least, that's what she thinks. As she sets out to the newly discovered region known as Shrika, she discovers something about herself that alters her destiny all together.
1. The Rage of Charizard

**Author's Note** - As the title suggests, this story will take place in a new region. The new region is called Shrika. It is a very odd region, with one half of it being lush rainforests, plains, and rivers, while the other half consists of deserts and volcanoes. The two halves are divided by a mountain range, and the only way to the other side besides climbing or flying on a Pokemon is through the harsh tundra that lies in the middle of the mountain range. There are only towns and villages, no major urban areas. No new regular Pokemon, sorry. But there are different-type starters, and new legendaries.

_BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

I blinked my weary green eyes, reaching my arm out to smack the snooze button on my alarm clock. My gaze fell on the digital clock. The time was 9:30 a.m. _I still have time to sleep in_, I thought. Heck, it was Saturday. Why wake up at any time but 10:30 on a Saturday?

I closed my eyes to go to sleep again, but something clicked in my still-sleepy brain. _Saturday..._ I sat bolt upright, feeling as shocked as if a Jolteon had just used Thunder on my face. Today was the day that, not only would I start my Pokemon adventure, but I would begin in the newly discovered region known as Shrika. Electric bursts of excitement filled my body as I hopped out of bed and bolted down the stairs.

My mother, Grace Alistair, smiled warmly at me. "I bet you're excited for your trip to Shrika, aren't you?" she asked, her light blue eyes sparkling.

I grinned from ear to ear, nodding rapidly as I felt around in the cupboard for the Minun Munchies. I felt my hand hit something, and I triumphantly pulled out the box of Minun-shaped cereal and poured some into a bowl.

My mom laughed as I wolfed down the Munchies like a starved Mightyena. "Slow down, hot rod," she said, giggling. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to puke."

I chugged down my glass of oran berry juice, the orangeish pink liquid sliding down my throat. I let out a tiny burp, set down my glass, and sprinted to the bathroom to get ready.

Within five minutes, I was ready to go to the airport to catch my flight to Shrika. Excitement filled me to the brim, and I was fidgeting like an ADHD Pikachu over the fact that I was leaving for the airport right this minute. I could simply walk to it with my wheeled suitcase in tow due to the fact that said airport was five minutes away from my house.

Mom hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, smiling warmly. "Be careful, but don't forget to have fun out there, Hope," she said softly, tucking a wisp of my auburn hair behind my ear.

"I'll have a blast," I confirmed, hiccupy with excitement.

I began my walk to the airport, my suitcase dragging along behind me and my backpack slung over one shoulder. As I looked around, I noticed something that I wished I hadn't seen.

A man with a dark blue hoodie and torn jeans stood beside a concrete wall, facing his Lillipup. He seemed to be angry. The man pointed at the little puppy with a stern look. "Sit!" he hollered.

The Lillipup cowered, whimpering in fear. When the puppy failed to sit, the raging man raised his foot, prepared to kick the defenseless Pokemon. Rage coursed through my body, and before I could stop myself, I started changing.

I grew greatly in size, my skin turning orange and scaly. My face elongated into the head of a dragon, and two massive wings sprouted from my sides. I felt a long, flaming tail extending from my hind end, and my teeth turned into vicious fangs.

"CHAAAAARRRRR!" I screamed, rushing at the cruel man. His face turned pure white, and his face made one think that he had just seen Giratina himself. I glared daggers at him for attempting to harm his helpless puppy, and he ran away screaming, dropping the Lillipup's Pokeball in the process.

My features changed back to that of a human, and I stood where I was, shaking like a leaf. My mind was swimming, the world was spinning, and my legs felt like bags of molten Jell-O. I walked up to the Lillipup, shaking off the dizziness and picking up her Pokeball.

"It's okay, Kaya," I cooed, choosing a name for my new puppy. My hands were trembling as I picked up the little ball of fur, holding her to my chest. "I'll be your guardian."

She attempted to lick my face, then whined in pain, and I realized she had multiple scratches and bruises from her previous owner's abuse. I had to get her to a Pokemon center, or else her wounds could get infected.

I picked up Kaya's Pokeball, returning my new puppy. _I can morph into Pokemon... _I thought. Suddenly, I became very light-headed. Before I knew it, I came crashing to the ground, and everything went black.

**A/N: **Didn't see that coming, did ya?

And yes, Jell-O exists here. :P


	2. Where Am I?

**A/N :: So, chapter one seems to have gone well. :3 Let's do this.**

_The fog surrounded me like a cloak, and I could barely see past my nose. My heart was beating, and I could hear the labored breathing of myself and my companion. A wall of chilly fog kept hitting our faces. I could tell that his black fur was puffed out to keep away the cold. I felt myself growing icier and icier, the water in my body beginning to freeze. _

_Unable to see, I tripped over a jagged stone jutting from the ground, my partner landing clumsily on top of me. I felt scared, but I accepted my fate at the same time. The last thing I would ever see would surely be the piercing eyes of the winged death wolf. _

_I stared at my partner, my dark ocean blue eyes gazing into his red ones. A shadow descended upon us, and the smell of fear intruded my nostrils. My companion and I closed our eyes in perfect sync as we waited for the fatal Night Slash that would surely come. _

_An ear-splitting wail echoed through the twilight skies, and the shadow faded. I opened my eyes to see the silhouette of a golden-winged cat, and then everything went white._

I woke up to see Nurse Joy standing over me. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. Her pink, ribbon-like hair bounced a little.

"Where.. am I?" I asked, peering around the room. I had never been anywhere like it. The place slightly resembled a hospital. I noticed that there was an odd machine behind the main desk, and a computer next to it. The room was brightly lit, and the light reflected off of the spotless white walls and floor.

Nurse Joy blinked. "You're in a Pokemon center, of course." She said this like it was supposed to be obvious. "This is the lobby."

"How did I get here?" I inquired. I vaguely remembered attacking a man who was about to kick his Lillipup, and having wings and a flaming tail.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Nurse Joy began. "I suppose I should tell you anyway.

"I was taking my Audino out for a walk to hone her amazing hearing. Suddenly, she stopped, and I could tell she was listening to something very far away. I sent out my Abra in case I had to Teleport to someone in danger.

"My Audino began speaking to Abra, and Abra was nodding his head repeatedly. They appeared to be trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Then, my Abra turned to me, extending its hand. I grabbed on, and he used Teleport.

"I looked around. We were in a city, near an airport. Audino suddenly sprinted in the other direction. I followed and found a Lillipup next to your unconscious body. The puppy was clearly growing tired from barking, and I could see scratches all over her tiny body. Abra Teleported us back here," Nurse Joy finished.

"So, Kaya saved me.." I declared, my voice trailing off. "She must have come out of her Pokeball when I fell. Speaking of Kaya, where is she?"

My question was answered by a shrill bark. Kaya careened into me with surprising force and began licking my face. "I missed you, too," I said warmly, cuddling my Lillipup.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you come across your puppy?" Nurse Joy asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I was walking to the airport, and I saw a man in a dark blue hoodie and torn jeans about to kick her. I yelled at him and he ran away, leaving her Pokeball behind." I decided to skip the part about turning into a Charizard and almost roasting him.

Nurse Joy looked at the floor sadly. "Many people in blue hoodies and tattered jeans are going around, threatening the lives of the innocent. They call themselves Team Supernova. I see their grunts have moved to your region, too."

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I stood up and walked to the window to look outside. Instead of seeing the familiar houses and shopping malls of my home city, I saw a field of gorgeous flowers, filled with dragonflies and golden leaves drifting through the air.

"This doesn't look like the city to me," I said, confused. Surely I was seeing things.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that part," Nurse Joy proclaimed. "Silly me. You see, Audino's hearing is so spectacular that she heard your Kaya barking an entire region away. Welcome to Shrika, the region of untamed wilderness."


End file.
